


Ruby and Nora

by BC2



Series: Ruby and Nora (Redux) [20]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Epilogue, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BC2/pseuds/BC2
Summary: Ruby writes a letter to Nora.





	Ruby and Nora

_Dear Nora,_

_Man, I can’t believe it’s been ten years already...anyway, I promised myself that, once I moved on, I’d write you something to cement it. Before I get to me, I want to tell you what the others have been doing over the course of these ten years._

_Winter has since been prompted to Atlas General, and is running the city with much more competence and fore-sight. She also married an Atlas police officer named Nebula, apparently they met after dealing with another one of those talking grimm._

_Mom...I can’t believe I’m about to say this, hooked up with Jinn. I don’t mean they did the dirty, I mean they’re freaking dating! I asked Jinn what’s going to happen when old age finally takes mom, and she just said they’ll cross that bridge when they get there. Fair enough, I suppose._

_Yang and Blake got married, and they adopted a bunch of kitten faunus children. Okay, they adopted A LOT of kitten faunus children, like enough to be an actual litter of kittens. Yang is still a huntress, and is basically a superhero right now. Blake has rebuilt Menagerie, and has since become the new chief. Made a lot of progress on human and faunus relations, her parents would be proud._

_Zwei...passed away about a year ago. I was upset, but we’ve had him since before Yang and I were born, so he’s lived longer than most corgis._

_Qrow has completely jumped off the wagon, and has married a rather nice lady named Wren. I guess the bird names is Branwen tradition._

_Oobleck has since recovered from the loss of his brother. He’s been taking all sorts of new illegal drugs that I can’t name, much to Port’s chagrin._

_I finally got to visit Jaune and Penny’s graves. They buried JNPR together , though I’m sure you already knew that. Weiss and Pyrrha’s graves only contained their tiara and weapon, Winter having returned to using her old sword so she could bury Myrtenaster in Weiss’ place._

_As for me? Coco and I have been comforting each other over our respective losses. It blossomed and...well...one of the best ways to move on from love is not hold onto that love forever. I’ll never forget Penny, or you, but Coco and I make each other very happy, and I’ve been thinking about popping the question._

_Just know that, no matter where you are now, I’ll never forget what you, JNPR, and Weiss have done for me. One day, we’ll all be together again, but for now, I need to live._

_-From Ruby._

* * *

Ruby placed the not on Nora’s grave, weighing it down with a boutique of flowers. She knew it’d probably be ruined in the rain, or blown away, but she didn’t mind.

“Ruby!”

Ruby turned to see Coco. “Something wrong?”

”No, I just wanted to let you know a storm is coming...not that I would want to rush you!” Coco chuckled, awkwardly. “I mean, I would be lying if I said I didn’t spend both rain and snow storms in front of-“

Ruby shushed Coco with a kiss. “It’s fine, I’m ready to go anyway.”

Coco smiled. “Good.”

”Go warm up the car, I’ll be there in a minute,” Ruby said.

”Sure thing, hon.” Coco winked, causing Ruby to giggle.

Ruby looked back to Nora’s grave, and knelt down in front of it. She ran her hands across Nora’s carved in him. After staying like that for a couple of minutes, she stood and looked up towards the [sun.](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=McQine8gbZI)


End file.
